lotc_creature_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Cockatrice
The Cockatrice Overview A rather comedic looking creature, the cockatrice is found to have the body and wings of a drake, with the head and legs of the common rooster. The creature is noted to stand as tall as a small hut, with the body length to match. Strangely enough, the beast maintains an uncomedic deep roar over the expected high-pitched squawk. Further inspection and interaction with the cockatrice has revealed a small pouch beneath the beak of the cockatrice. When enraged, the cockatrice inhales deeply, the pouch expanding and pulsating momentarily, before exhaling an ash-like smog. Should the smog come in contact with an individual, he/she will be cursed with a strange spell. This curse, now referred to as, “Stoning,” has been noted to thoroughly turn a victim to stone, with no known method of returning flesh to their cursed body. The beast has talons roughly as sharp as the common fighting blade, the strength expected of a massive beast, and the bodily scales maintain the quality of common iron. Habitat The creature is found to reside within vast cave systems, and dense forests. Typically near civilization hubs, but remaining out of sight. Perhaps to feed on unsuspecting cattle, or lone travelers. Typically the Den, or nest, of a cockatrice is lined with various straw-like plants, or fibers and is dotted with the bones of victims. ET Notes Ever felt so troll but wanted to do an event for an outlying town or player-group traveling? Well heres your answer. This critter has everything you need, ability to fly short distances, crazy armor and hitting potential, as well as a flesh-to-stone breath which can be isolated to parts of the body if you so wish (give them a disability instead of death). Generally, this one is dangerous by itself, able to take on a player or three, scaling with each additional monster you throw in. The common amount of monsters you'll see in an encounter is one, but can range up to 3 (two adult one adolescent) f near a cave system or other nesting area for the bird. A full pack of cockatrice can be expected to face off a group of 10 players with relative parity, their flesh-to-stone breath serving as a magnificent counter to any powergamers who think they can dodge their way out of anything. These creatures are bird dragons, and thus have the hoarding tendencies of both. On an individual monster, you'll not find much in terms of loot, maybe a stray mina or so, but in the den, expect a small hoard of silverware, gold, minas, and rusty tin cans. An example encounter with these creatures will happen in the middle of a heavily wooded forest, an adolescent cockatrice going up against a player or so from the side, taking them by surprise. The bird would get off one set of its stone-breath while sustaining heavy injury, before waddling off leaving one player paralyzed or disabled. This makes for excellent rp with ramifications even after the event is concluded. Category:Beast